


"Do I look Like A Ma'am?"

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight, JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary



Series: The General, the Frenchman, and the Immigrant. [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Genderbend - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton + Washington, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thank my friend Mrs. Hamhington, Thanks for the idea, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary/pseuds/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I look like a ma'am?"</p><p>"No ma- sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do I look Like A Ma'am?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically was originally going to be about a female George Washington and just another soldier, until a friend of mine suggested it be Americas Favorite Fighting Frenchman.

"Here comes the Geneal, GEORGE WASHINGTON" Exclaims Aaron Burr, as a woman walks into the center of the group of soldiers. She wore the General Insignia but some of the men exchanged confused glances.  
"We are outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned. We're gonna make an all out stand, but i need a right-hand man." She motioned for a huddle.  
"Can i be real a second, for just a millisecond? Let down my gaurd and tell the people how i feel a second?" She made sure everyone was listening.  
"We are fucked."  
A lone soldier raised his hand from in the crowd.  
"Uh, excuse me, ma'am?"  
Washington looked up and made her way to the young man.  
"Yes?" She asked, looking impatient.  
"Apologies, ma'am-" he was cut short.  
"Do i look like a ma'am?"  
"No ma- sir."  
"What's your name soldier?" She asked, growing even more impatient.  
"Marquis de Lafayette, sir" He said. He began to sweat. Lafayette already felt uneasy about the Men O' War in the harbor, let alone a lady general interrogate him.  
"Good man. Now, here's wha-" Washington trailed off as multiple naval canons sounded off in the distance.  
"INCOMING" She yelled as a barrage of cannon fire rained down on thr colonists.


End file.
